


The Hitchhiker's Hypothesis

by Sarani



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarani/pseuds/Sarani
Summary: The Big Bang crew discuss the Hitchhiker's Guide and the possible ways you could do it.





	The Hitchhiker's Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was listening to my music and as I was reading Hitchhiker's, the theme to BBT came on and the rest as they say is history.

The group headed across to their usual table, Leonard, Howard and Raj were animatedly talking about a book they had read while Sheldon walked slowly behind them studying a piece of paper and muttering to himself about the theorem he was currently trying to make work.

The waitress came and took their order which took much longer than normal as Sheldon gave her precise instructions on how his glass of water should be prepared. The discussion continued about the book. “I liked the guide and with modern technology it is quite feasible to create a book such as that.” Leonard said.  
“Well yes but it would be collecting the knowledge from such a wide area, Wikipedia works to some extent but some of it is very inaccurate so getting it that way would not be good, researchers are good but as referred to in the book not very good if they get stuck in places for much longer than really needed.”  
“Well yes Howard but you must admit that was probably an exception rather than the rule.” Raj said in a calming voice.

“You would think that but it may be the better example then you know as it is the only researcher who is shown in any detail in the book.” The voice came from the next table, at it sat a man who smiled and looked at them in a strange manner, when asked later they couldn't quite remember if his hair was ginger or brown but all of them thought he was slightly odd. “I mean it is only following the viewpoint of Arthur Dent and if he only met one researcher, how are we to know what the rest are like.”  
Sheldon glanced up at the new voice “Well how would you be able to compare if we are only shown one imprecise example, one planet does not a galaxy make.” He said haughtily.

The man got up from his seat and came over to Sheldon, took a short glance at piece of paper, looked into his satchel, lifted out a script for musical and then moved the corner of a towel up and gleefully produced a red pen which he then used to scribble on Sheldon's theorem for a minute then handed it back. “Well it's been really something you guys.” He grinned, waved and walked out of the door.

A few moments after Sheldon exclaimed “I need to find that man, he solved my theorem that I've been working on for a year!”


End file.
